


Photograph Tease

by bleuniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, smut baiting, smut baiting should be a tag, someone ends up naked, this is just a whole lot of teasing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuniverse/pseuds/bleuniverse
Summary: "Are you really sorry?" Seungcheol could smell the strawberry milk that the younger devoured and he wanted a taste of it too. In the end, he could only nod.God please stop Jeonghan from teasing me because I might just kiss him."Then if you want me to forgive you." Hesitance flashed through Jeonghan’s eyes before he completely took Seungcheol's breath away, "Take off all of your clothes and pose for me…"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Photograph Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give you a heads up, this is just a big tease. No smut. sorry, I can't write smut lol. Also, I'm just learning to write so please forgive my grammatical errors.

Seungcheol wanted nothing more than the earth he was standing on to swallow him completely and end his existence. He fucked up. 

_ ‘How can I fuck up so bad? Why did I run? I–I should have played it off.’ _

Regret filled his heart as he buried his face in his palms. He ruined it. He ruined their weekend.

_ \-- _

_ Choi Seungcheol was trying to keep his eyes on the road as he drove his father's old yellow beetle to reach his grandmother's house. It was another blissful weekend and his best friend asked–no, Yoon Jeonghan demanded–to go on another photography trip. And what Yoon Jeonghan wants, Yoon Jeonghan gets. _

_ Their photography trips always consisted of Seungcheol being dragged around by the slightly younger man around the county. Yes, the entire country.  _

_ Some weekends, they would wake up at the crack of dawn to catch a train ride or a bus to get to their destination. One time, they spontaneously flew all the way to Jeju just so Jeonghan could take pictures of the flower fields and the oranges that their friend Seungkwan proudly boasted about. Most weekends were spent with Seungcheol behind the wheel and Jeonghan awed by the view. _

_ Seungcheol cast a quick glance at Jeonghan, who was too busy enjoying the familiar scenery, as they drove through the meadows. The younger's eyes lit up as they kept going further, his camera ready in hand.  _

_ "Cheol, it's so beautiful here." Jeonghan beamed as he flashed that perfect smile at the older. It took all of Seungcheol's strength not to melt away. A single smile from Jeonghan would always leave the older breathless. Everyone knew that, just maybe not Jeonghan, or else he would stop making Seungcheol’s heart do all sorts of flips. Especially when he was driving. _

_ Jeonghan would always say the same thing every time they would go for a visit at Seungcheol’s grandmother’s house. Albeit it has been a long time since the last time they’ve visited, everything was still the same. The same beautiful oaks and blooms that led to their safe place and the same breathtaking boy that turned into a man before his very eyes. _

_ He has been in love with the photographer for what felt like eons and there was nothing that could ever change how he felt. Every second spent with Jeonghan would always be his greatest treasure.  _

_ That's why he agreed to all of Jeonghan's whims. From driving all over South Korea, to doing different kinds of poses to practice his photography skills. It didn't matter how far they had to travel, or how ridiculous some of the younger's demands were; Seungcheol would always do it in a heartbeat for him. Yoon Jeonghan was the one, even if Jeonghan doesn't feel the same way. At least that’s what he thought. _

_ "I'm glad you like it Hannie." Seungcheol spoke the words tenderly, as he quickly looked at the ethereal beauty.  _

_ Jeonghan gently pushed the older's face before he whined, "Seungcheol keep your eyes on the road.”  _

_ Seungcheol had to bite back a smile. He loved moments like these. Just the two of them alone. Peaceful. Back home, things were different.  _

_ They were inseparable but Jeonghan was the light in an eclipse of moths. They all surrounded him, almost leaving no room for Seungcheol.  _

  
  
  
  


_ When they arrived at his grandmother's house, it was already late in the afternoon. The house was a little abode filled by flowers and greeneries, located in a secluded little town outside of Seoul.  _

_ Seungcheol missed the place; he hasn't visited since his grandmother passed on over a year ago. It was a place filled with memories, and Jeonghan was a part of it.  _

_ "You alright?" Jeonghan placed his hand on the older's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. _

_ Seungcheol met Jeonghan’s worried gaze. It was tough losing his grandmother, and his best friend knew that. Even at that very second, his heart was still yearning for the older woman, who raised him into a fine young man.  _

_ The older nodded before he got out of the car, followed closely by Jeonghan. They took out their small carry ons from the trunk, and went inside the house. It was clean and small. The furnitures were made of mahogany, and the light curtains allowed as much sunlight to seep through the windows. There was a fireplace and logs ready to be burned in case it got cold at night. Seungcheol's father always made sure that the house was in its best condition and filled it with supplies when Seungcheol told him about his plans for the weekend. _

_ Seungcheol took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar smell of wood and he was home. Except the old woman that used to shower him and Jeonghan with kisses as soon as they stepped foot inside the house was gone and there was nothing that could ever bring her back.  _

  
  
  


_ They went in separate rooms to settle their belongings before exploring the town. Jeonghan was going to use the guest room, and he was going to use his grandmother's old room. He couldn't help but reminisce about their younger days in the house. _

_ They spent most of their days exploring the woods and the little town. They greeted everyone as they ran around wrecking havoc together. The townspeople adored them despite their mischiefs. On their way back to his grandmother’s house, Jeonghan would always pick flowers to give to the older woman; leaving Seungcheol even more hopelessly in love with him. The younger breathes and he falls deeper. They were only 16 when he began to dream of a future with Jeonghan.  _

_ He could see them finishing their studies, achieving their dreams. Jeonghan would be a famous photographer like he always wanted, and he could take over his family’s business. He’ll tell his father to rest and have fun with no worries.  _

_ He’ll get down on one knee and ask Jeonghan a promise of forever. He hopes the younger would say yes––they’ll probably have the wedding in another country or maybe South Korea would be more accepting then––and he’ll be the happiest man to ever exist.  _

_ He’ll pick up Jeonghan from work, or vice-versa, then they’ll go on a romantic dinner date. It wouldn’t matter if their dinner’s fancy, or if they end up at any random food stalls they could find on their way home. As long as it’s with Jeonghan, he knows in his heart that it’s going to be perfect. _

_ The weekends will be spent with their parents, or catching fireflies like they used to when they were younger. Maybe visit their friends, or stay home all day long in each other's arms and it would be perfect. _

_ And someday, when they are less busy, they’ll adopt a kid or two, probably more. They’ll raise them with so much love and happiness. A day will come when their hair will turn white and their kids are all grown, he’ll look into Jeonghan’s eyes and see nothing but love that was strengthened by time.  _

_ Seungcheol shook his head with a smile adorning his lips. Six years and he was still holding on to the same dream. _

_ He finished unpacking and moved to check on the younger's room. Jeonghan was still in the midst of unpacking his clothes, butt sticking out in the air as he bent and arranged some of his belongings.  _

_ Seungcheol wanted to––burst, melt, combust––die.  _

_ Seeing Jeonghan like that was enough to stir his inner desires. He loves the younger for his heart and other amazing qualities, but Seungcheol would be a liar if he said that he wasn't physically attracted to his best friend. He has never seen anyone like Jeonghan. No one could even come close to how ethereal the younger is. From his beautiful doe eyes to his ravishing lips, and his– _

_ Seungcheol interrupted his own thoughts with images of horror films to stop the heat pooling in his lower region. That usually does the trick, but not today. He was still staring and his cheeks were burning. _

_ Jeonghan must have felt his stare––lustful gaze if he was going to he honest but he was a coward so he didn’t––because the younger spun around, placed one hand on his hips and teased Seungcheol, "Like what you see Cheollie?", with that smirk that the older would gladly kiss off the other’s face. _

**_Yes_ ** _ , Seungcheol wanted to say a million times. He thanked the heavens they were a few inches apart. But Jeonghan's playful smirk was suddenly replaced with a perfectly shaped O, eyes turning wide. It dawned on Seungcheol that he actually said the words out loud. _

**_Fuck_ **

_ He couldn't face the younger––he tried but he was too embarrassed––so he did what he thought was the best action at that moment. He ran away. He heard Jeonghan call him back but he didn't stop. He was too ashamed.  _

_ He kept running as far and as fast as his legs could take him until he was too tired to keep going. Jeonghan might have chased him, but somewhere along the way, he stopped hearing the younger call his name, exhaustion must have taken over.  _

_ Seungcheol found a bench at a park not too far away from the house. He plopped himself down to catch his breath. He was a sweaty, breathless dumbass. _

_ \-- _

Seungcheol left the bench to ease his feelings but even though he had walked for what felt like hours, his guilt was still nagging at the back of his mind. He didn't know how to explain it to his best friend. He could say it was all a joke, but why did he run away? He heaved a sigh. This weekend was not supposed to be like this. 

They were supposed to have fun and maybe they could talk about their younger years. Run around and capture every moment. Maybe the younger would ask Seungcheol to do something ridiculous and even though it could be the most embarrassing thing in the world, he would still foolishly do it. Anything to make the younger happy. 

  
  
  


The sun had already set and Seungcheol had no other choice but to come back to the house. He stood outside the door, wondering where to start his explanation.

_ I was playing around? No something better. I got scared? But why? I Love you. Seungcheol!!!  _

Just thinking about it made his head hurt.  _ Here goes nothing _

He took out his keys and––after failing to fit the key for almost five minutes––shakily opened the door. 

He didn’t know what to expect but it was definitely not the sight that welcomed him. 

Jeonghan was sitting on the couch, his knees to his chest and head buried in between. The coffee table was littered with dozens of the strawberry milk that he got for his best friend. The sight shattered his heart. He stood frozen by the door as he took everything in. His eyes came back to the younger.

The younger met Seungcheol’s gaze upon hearing his return, his eyes bloodshot. He must have been crying for hours and Seungcheol hated that he was the one that caused him to cry that much.

He slammed the door shut in a hurry startling the younger. In five big strides, the older was immediately beside the still weeping Jeonghan, completely forgetting his embarrassment from a few hours ago.

He pulled the photographer in his arms, resting his chin on top of the other's head. "I'm sorry." It was the best he could come up with. 

Jeonghan leaned his head on top of his best friend's chest, listening to the other's increasing heartbeat. Jeonghan closed his eyes, tears soaking the older’s shirt.

"What are you sorry about?" Jeonghan’s voice was hoarse and sounded sadder than he intended.

Seungcheol hoped his heart was calm enough as he held the younger tighter, wishing he could somehow take the sadness from Jeonghan’s voice. But what was he sorry about? Seungcheol took a minute before he could come up with an answer.

"I-I'm sorry for running away."

They stayed silently in each other’s arms. A part of Seungcheol was happy, and another couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt. He wasn’t sure if it was guilt from running away, or that he was enjoying their position a little too much. They’ve cuddled before, but this felt different. Deeper, more intimate. 

"Just for that?" Jeonghan broke the silence, not missing Seungcheol's rapid heartbeat. He snaked his arms around the older, as he rubbed his cheeks against the other’s chest. He was enjoying the warmth coming from the older, his tears finally stopped. 

_ Fucking Jeonghan, God help me _

Seungcheol remained silent, clueless on what to say, but he knew in his heart he didn’t want to lie anymore. That and it was impossible to think when Yoon Jeonghan clung to him like a koala. 

"Yeah. Just for running away." Seungcheol finally whispered, his heart thundering in his chest. 

Jeonghan rubbed his cheeks even more on Seungcheol's chest, leaving the older more flustered. Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol, their faces only a breath away. 

"Are you really sorry?" Seungcheol could smell the strawberry milk that the younger devoured and he wanted a taste of it too. In the end, he could only nod. 

_ God please stop Jeonghan from teasing me because I might just kiss him. _

"Then if you want me to forgive you." Hesitance flashed through Jeonghan’s eyes before he completely took Seungcheol's breath away, "Take off all of your clothes and pose for me…" 

Seungcheol froze, almost uncertain if he heard right or if his delusions finally got a hold of him. He slowly distanced himself from Jeonghan, looking at the younger in shock. 

"What?" Seungcheol choked out after a minute.

"Take off your clothes and pose for me. We missed the entire afternoon to take pictures, and it's too dark already. So I'll take yours instead." Jeonghan was trying his best to keep a straight face––emphasis on trying, because he was not calm and his voice came out far too whiny and he’ll be damned if he said that this was not a ploy to get back at the older and maybe catch a glimpse of what Seungcheol hid beneath his clothes––as he watched the older resemble a tomato from head to toe. 

Seungcheol stood up quickly and ran to his room, almost matching the speed he had a few hours earlier. Jeonghan was left stunned once again. 

After a few seconds, Seungcheol came out, frustration and panic evident on his face. 

"So, you're serious about this. You want me to take it all off?? Okay. I'm not running away. I'm taking my clothes off." Seungcheol said in one breath as he paced in front of Jeonghan before he locked himself again in his room. 

Jeonghan howled with laughter. It was mostly just a joke, but if Seungcheol was serious about showing off his skin, then who was he to refuse the sight. He walked slowly to his room to fetch his camera. He needed to capture this moment, but no one else could ever see the pictures he was about to take.

Seungcheol on the other hand wanted to pull his hair out, but he was willing to do anything Jeonghan desired. Seungcheol stared at his reflection, ready for some much needed peptalk.

"Okay. You got this. You work out a lot. Naked. We got this" 

He kept repeating the words over and over like a mantra. He was terrified. What if his body was not good enough for Jeonghan?

Seungcheol had no time to worry. He cast his fears aside as he got down on the floor, to do quick push-ups to tone his muscles a bit. At least that's what his friends would do. He felt his muscles sore up a bit after doing thirty, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

He took off his clothes and grabbed a pillow to cover his junk. One last glance in the mirror, before he took a deep breath. He was ready. 

"Yoon Jeonghan, you wanted this. You better not laugh or make fun of me." Seungcheol half yelled through the door. He waited until Jeonghan replied a soft yes before he walked out of his room.

  
  


Yoon Jeonghan had been friends with Choi Seungcheol for his entire 22 years of existence, but not once had he seen him naked. So when Seungcheol came out of the room, with only a pillow to cover his private area, Jeonghan's heart almost jumped out. He was stunned at the sight before him. He had to swallow and press his lips together to stop himself from drooling.

Choi Seungcheol looked like a sculpture. Perfectly toned arms and thighs, with his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. Seungcheol's gym session with their other friends truly paid off. He just wished that the older could get rid of the pillow and everything would be perfect.

_ I need to hit the gym and see him workout. God I’m such a who– _

Seungcheol could feel it, Jeonghan's careful eyes, looking at him, checking every inch of his body. He felt embarrassed and proud all at once. A smile tugging at the edge of his lips. 

"You like what you see?" It was Seungcheol's turn to tease and he was rewarded with the sight of Jeonghan’s rosy cheeks and neck, but the younger kept his face neutral.

Instead he prepared his lenses, ready to capture all the nakedness before him. The house felt hotter but he couldn't care less. He wanted––no, loved was more accurate––his friend for so long, craved to touch him, have him. Many nights of inappropriate dreams of the older, or times when he would cry and complain to his mother because he saw Seuncgheol flirting with someone in school. 

Jeonghan walked closer, eyes still roaming every inch of Seungcheol's body. The older decided to meet him in the middle, pillow still protecting his hardening member, his heartbeat deafening. 

Jeonghan asked Seungcheol to sit on a stool nearby. The air felt thick, almost s uffocating. 

The photographer took a few steps back, lifted his lenses to his eyes and took his first shot, and another. He was mesmerized by the view. Seungcheol was the brightest red he has ever been, and Jeonghan decided he loved the color on the older a lot.

He was satisfied with what they currently have, but seeing Seungcheol bare, he realized he was a fool. They couldn’t keep on playing the ‘we’re only best friends game’, not when he was picturing Seungcheol on top of him, doing things that could probably break the bed frame and warrant a noise complaint.

"Cheol, stand up and move closer."

His eyes were dilated, voice low and sensual. He knew he needed to stop, but Seungcheol was so alluring, he couldn't help it. If he allowed lust to take over, he would be naked too. But Seungcheol wasn't ready, he could wait.

Jeonghan was not dense unlike what the older assumed; he knew his best friend liked him, maybe even loved him like he did. However, he had this fear. Seungcheol was just confused, that the older was just so used to having him around that he misunderstood what Jeonghan meant to him. After all, Seungcheol always called him beautiful, almost to the point that he hated the word.

Hated it for making the butterflies in his stomach go haywire everytime the older utters the word. Hated it because the sky is beautiful but that doesn’t mean that Seungcheol was in love with the sky. It just meant that it was pleasing to the eyes, and Jeonghan didn’t want to be just beautiful. He needed to be more but he was unsure what more meant.

That's why he waited and never acted on his feelings. He needed to make sure that Seungcheol was not going through a phase. Yet at that very moment, the desire was overwhelming him, even his fears.

"Stop right there Cheol." Jeonghan ordered, voice still low with a subtle dominance. He didn't know what to do, he expected his muse to refuse his demands. But when did the older ever deny any of his requests? He can’t remember an instance where Seungcheol told him no.

Seungcheol obeyed, immediately stopping in his tracks. He was on fire, and Jeonghan added more fuel to it. All he wanted was to throw the pillow away and own the younger. Make him feel the same heat and passion that's been caged up in his chest for so long. 

The older could see Jeonghan's cheeks painted with a scarlet hue, the way he was gasping for air, and his big doe eyes reflecting the same desire that he felt.

Seungcheol finally understood they both wanted each other. It gave him confidence, it gave him the courage he was waiting on all the while. 

"I'm going to move closer Hannie. If you don't want me to, tell me to stop. I'll go back to my room, and everything will remain the same tomorrow. But if you don't stop me, I will kiss you breathless." Seungcheol was nervous, excited, terrified. Too many emotions filled his chest, but his love for the younger reigned in his heart. 

Jeonghan didn't say a word, he just kept staring between Seungcheol and the ground, his eyes clouded with lust and fear. It was enough for the older to shorten the distance. 

The thundering of his heart was deafening, his hands clammy as he continued to grip the pillow. He took a step closer and then another until they were only a few inches apart.

Jeonghan's breath hitched as Seungcheol allowed the pillow to drop. His eyes roamed the older's body once again, blushing when he saw Seungcheol’s hardening cock––thick and red––immediately averting his gaze before he did anything he might regret. 

Seungcheol listed his chin up, and Jeonghan couldn't stop himself anymore. Not When the older was this close with hooded eyes that matched his. He lessened the gap. He was ready to risk it all. Seungcheol pulled him by the waist, one hand against his cheek. 

Bare skin against clothed ones, warmth radiating from their bodies. And then their lips touched, his eyes fluttering close. Their lips remained unmoving, gently pressed against each other, but he could have sworn there were fireworks.

It was a dream come true.

Seungcheol moved his lips against Jeonghan. It was sloppy and wet, but perfect nonetheless. Their kiss soon turned heated, passionate, hungry. They fought for dominance until Seungcheol won. 

Jeonghan pressed his body closer against Seungcheol, deepening the kiss. His hand traveled to the older's hair, gripping those dark locks, while the other awkwardly remained on the older’s shoulder for support. He was almost certain that his knees would give up on him any minute.

They only parted to catch their breaths, forehead against forehead as they shared a sweet smile.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that." Seungcheol was breathless, almost forgetting how naked he was. The cold breeze against his skin, and Jeonghan’s jeans rubbing against his dick to remind him that he was still very naked. But he couldn’t care less.

Jeonghan slapped the older’s chest, "Took you long enough." 

“I Love you”  _ I finally fucking said it…. _

Jeonghan’s eyes softened, tears threatening to fall. “I’ve always loved you too Choi Seungcheol.” Before he kissed the older again.

The older would have whined at the sound of his full name, but Jeonghan’s lips were doing wonders to his sanity. After so many years, his heart could finally heave a sigh of relief. The person he loves the most loves him too.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

Seungcheol was just slightly taller than Jeonghan, but at that moment, the photographer seemed smaller. The older’s hand held the younger’s nape––tilting Jeonghan’s head slightly––deepening the kiss. Tongue exploring every corner of Jeonghan’s mouth, tasting that strawberry milk that the younger devoured. 

It was sweeter than usual, and it was addicting. If Jeonghan’s lips were a drug, he’ll never stop getting addicted to it. He’ll refuse rehab because it’s all he ever needed and wanted.

Unsatisfied, Jeonghan slightly pushed the older before his lips travelled to his best friend’s neck, marking him as his. At least that’s what he tried to do. Instead he bit Seungcheol, making the older yelp in pain.

Seungcheol rubbed the spot where the younger bit him, eyes focused on his best friend’s neck to return the favor. 

Meanwhile, Jeonghan bit his lips as he stared at his muse, craving for more. It was too hot and he contemplated if he should remove some of his clothes too. Just when he was about to lift his top, Seungcheol's stomach started growling; reminding them that they have not eaten their dinner.

Seungcheol blushed furiously, making Jeonghan break out in fits of giggles . He took a few steps away from the older, much to Seungcheol's dismay.

"Stop pouting Cheollie. Get dressed so we can eat dinner." Jeonghan smiling at him innocently as if they didn't just share their first kiss, and a heated one at that.

_ He’s going to be the death of me… _

“I mean I don't mind having you for dinner, but you should really get a proper meal.” Jeonghan was back to his regular self––eyes full of mischief, always ready to tease him every chance he got––and Seungcheol knew he was screwed because he would take all of it for an entire lifetime. Maybe even until the next.

The older sighed in defeat as he reached for the pillow on the floor, feeling Jeonghan’s gaze follow his movement.

Seungcheol turned around dejectedly to walk away but the younger grabbed his wrist and whispered ever so sensually to his ear, "Besides, I can't exactly make love with you in your grandmother's old house. So, next time, let’s go on a trip and let your boyfriend take lots of nude photos of you. Maybe you can finally have a taste of..." Seungcheol held his breath, waiting for the younger to finish his sentence.

But Jeonghan just walked away from him.

There he was, unashamed as he watched his best friend leave him, erection hidden behind a pillow. He stared in disbelief, what did Jeonghan even mean? 

_ Boyfriend, nude photos, eat–– _

He shook his head as he made his way to his bedroom, almost ignoring the younger’s confusing words. His hands latched on the doorknob when everything finally clicked. 

_ Boyfriend. Mine. Finally... _

"YOU’LL BE THE DEATH OF ME YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?” His voice rang loud in the house, and all he got in return was his boyfriend’s laughter. 

The older could just smile fondly to himself hearing that beautiful melody.

'And I will gladly die every time...' 

[The end]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that was fun.


End file.
